Push and Pull technologies are widely applied to communicate data between a web browser and a web server in a standard webpage request and response process. Pull technology allows the web browser at a client side to initiate a webpage access request and collect specific content data concerning a corresponding webpage. However, Push technology has become a more popular solution of Internet-based communication where the web server is able to proactively provide collated content that is personalized for the user of the web browser without the user specifically requesting the personalized content. The personalized content provided by the web server is often determined by preference settings that are set forth in advance in the web browser by the user. As a result, Push technology has conveniently allowed the user to select content in a requested webpage according to his or her personal preferences, and thereby satisfied the user's unique demands in a customized manner.
Typically, in Push technology, a server computer normally tracks websites visited by a specific client device, studies user behaviors of a user based on a track record of the visited websites, and determines content of a webpage according to the user behaviors in response to a webpage access request received from the same client device. Thus, the pushed content of the requested webpage is merely indicative of the user's own behaviors and interests, and is substantially limited in its scope. There is a need to develop push technology that proactively predicts user preferences beyond the existing scope of user's own behaviors and thus provides webpage content to anticipate the user's potential interests and ultimately improve corresponding user experience.